


Pokérus

by ZeltheWeavile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Galar - Freeform, Pokemon, Raegan - Freeform, Romance, Sinnoh, Violence, Virus, dark storyline, depending on how I feel the story might get even darker (like Zombies and all that), tsundere girl, zeke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeltheWeavile/pseuds/ZeltheWeavile
Summary: “This isn’t just a virus. No, this is a murder weapon.”Twenty-two-year-old Zeke Fletcher lives in Sinnoh. A young genius, he works as a doctor in a laboratory for Pokémon. He had a tough past, but has learned to live past mistakes. However, as the son of Champion Lucas and Professor Dawn, nothing is easy for him.And then there’s Raegan, a hotheaded girl with a talent for Pokémon battles. She believes she’s the strongest person around, and no one is as powerful as her. Ever since Lucas disappeared from his throne six years ago, it has been Raegan’s dream to take his place. Together with her Umbreon, Shadow, she strives to be the best. But she doesn’t know when to stop or give up...When these two Trainers meet in an unfortunate accident, what will become of them?And then there’s Pokérus, a mutated virus that leaves Pokémon with no sense of control.People and Pokémon are dying. Children are scared.And the worst part is, there is no cure.





	Pokérus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! ZelTheWeavile here, and I want to say thank you for deciding to pick up “Pokérus” and see how it is. 
> 
> I first came up with the idea for this story back in January 31, 2019, and basically started writing it almost immediately. The prologue came out that day, consisting of just over 2,000 words. Much to my surprise, it was an instant hit, and it seemed that everyone loved it. And so, over the course of a few months, I wrote and published 10 chapters. However, I was dissatisfied with how it was turning out, so I went and unpublished it.
> 
> My main goal for the story was to write something in which I didn't rush the story. Well... I kinda messed that up. 
> 
> Anyway, whether you are returning here from my original “Pokérus” story, or you're a new reader, thank you. I am going to try writing the whole story before posting it, just so that I know that I am doing everything right. 
> 
> A majority of the characters in the original story will be here in the remade version, but some will not. Others will be older or have different personalities. Also the story is going to be different than it was originally. Basically what I'm saying is forget everything that happened in the original story. 
> 
> And of course, I have some warnings for this story. These include: graphic descriptions of violence, mild language, dark themes, and even death. 
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable with these, please feel free to not read this. I will have warnings at the beginnings of chapters, just in case someone feels unsure about it. 
> 
> And again, thank you so much for deciding to read “Pokérus”. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> °•°•°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied from my story on Wattpad.

**It wasn't supposed to happen like this.**

**None of this should have happened.**

**It was just supposed to be a normal night.**

**   
** **So why did I lose you?**

🌟

It was dark. Rain pelted down on the roof and walls of a home. The storm had only just begun less than an hour ago, yet that was nearly unbelievable with how hard the rain poured. Lightning struck close by, causing an immediate boom of thunder. The ground shook from the sound.

In the safety of his home, a young boy stood in his room, looking out the window. The trees swayed precariously in the wind, each threatening to give up and topple over onto his house.

The boy, however, showed no fear as he gazed at the thunderstorm outside. Thunder crashed loudly, and an Eevee snuggled closer to the boy's bare feet for comfort. Her wet nose trembled, as did the rest of her, as she tried to stay close to the boy.

"Calm down," the boy muttered and reached down to pick her up. He held her against his chest so she could watch the torrent as well. She simply closed her eyes and cowered against him.

"Vee," she whimpered, burying her face into his shirt. She had tried to seem strong, but one look at the massive thunderstorm outside caused her to lose all courage as she cowered against her Trainer.

The boy frowned and glanced at his Eevee, his emerald gaze scanning over her quivering pelt. He sighed and flipped his chocolate hair to the side before going to his bed and plopping himself down on it. His Eevee jumped slightly, but relaxed just as quickly and curled up beside his head. The boy absentmindedly rubbed her head as he looked at the ceiling in his room. Eventually his eyes traveled downwards and made their way around his room.

Pokémon posters scattered the area around him. Images of Rayquaza, Charizard, and Greninja filled the space. Above his door was a poster of an Eevee, along with all of its evolutions and their stats. As always, his gaze stopped on the Sylveon. A Fairy-Type would be the best choice out of all eight evolutions; with Dragon immunity and a charming aura, it was clearly the strongest out of all the Eeveelutions.

The boy sighed, his voice dry. He shifted slightly so that his head was on his pillow and he was facing the closest wall. He pushed his Eevee against himself and held her there. He told himself that it was to comfort her. 

A gentle tapping came from his door and the person opened it without any invitation. In the doorway stood a much taller version of the young boy. The only major difference between the two of them was the fact that the older boy had a dark blue hair color and gray eyes. With his great looks from their mom, it was no wonder every girl in town confessed her love to him.

"Hey, Zekey, you alright?"

'Zekey' said nothing. He didn't move either, hoping his older brother would leave him alone. A crack of thunder sounded from outside, raising up to an explosive boom. The brunette flinched at the sudden noise.

"Ah, now I know you're awake." The blunette smirked to himself and walked over to his sibling slowly, sitting at the foot of his bed when he was close enough. "Zekey, what's wrong?" he asked when the boy failed to acknowledge his presence.

"Quit calling me that. You know my name," the boy grumbled from behind his pillow. He unconsciously hugged his Eevee tighter against himself.

His brother blinked a few times, startled by his words. "I apologize, Zeke. Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Aw, why not?" The older brother leaned over Zeke, his hands holding his weight. Then he began to bounce up and down, causing the bed to shake with him. "Tell. me. what's. wrong." With every word, he pushed the bed down for emphasis. "Mom's worried about you."

"Leave me alone, Aron!" Zeke shouted. "Stop shaking my bed and get out of my room!" His Eevee blinked open her eyes and let out a huge yawn before looking up at Aron. A frown tugged at her lips; obviously she was annoyed at being woken up. "See? You woke her up. Now go and let me and Astrid sleep in peace."

"Astrid and me," Aron corrected before sitting upright. "Fine, I'll leave, if that's what you want. Mom's downstairs with Prince if you ever want to talk to her." He yawned himself. "Well, I'm going to head to bed now. I need to wake up early to go to work tomorrow. C'ya, Zekey. Love you." He reached towards him.

Zeke swatted his hand away as Aron rubbed his head, earning himself a soft chuckle from the blunette. The weight was lifted off of the bed as Aron stood up and padded out of his room and into the hallway.

_You could have at least closed the door,_ Zeke wanted to yell after him, but his Eevee distracted him. She climbed onto his chest and looked into his verdant eyes.

"Vee?" She tilted her head to the side, trying to read his thoughts.

"Not gonna work," Zeke told her, and then began rubbing her back with his fingers. Her paws kneaded his shirt, her claws digging into his skin. He didn't say anything or complain though. After all, Astrid didn't deserve any of that. Not after what she had been through. He closed his eyes as he remembered the story his brother had told him countless times.

_It was about two years ago when Aron was training with his Pokémon out in the woods nearby. His Pokémon, an Aron named Dusty, had been challenging a Electrike when they heard a whimpering noise from nearby. They abandoned the fight against Electrike and followed the sound. Eventually they found the source: a tan Eevee curled up and writhing in her sleep. Using his healer instinct, Aron placed his hand on her cheek, only to be met with burning skin. He rushed to release Smoky, and the Growlithe grabbed a ball of moss before sprinting to a water source._

_The Eevee was burning with fever, and had a temperature way beyond the safe number. "Vee!" She screamed, clawing at her belly. Together, Aron and his Aron managed to fold her in place as Smoky returned and placed the wet moss against her lips. The sick Pokémon sipped the moisture greedily, only to vomit the contents of her stomach. Rotten fruits fell onto the ground, making Aron and his Pokémon step back in surprise._

_A few moments passed before the Eevee fell unconscious. Aron returned his two Pokémon and lifted the fainted Pokémon into his arms. She seemed to be feeling a little better, but he had to make sure. He raced towards his house, afraid of losing the Eevee. Her face, still hot from sickness, was pressed against his chest, providing heat and discomfort. . ._

"Eve! Vee! Eevee!" Zeke hadn't even known that he had fallen asleep until Astrid's cries and shaking made him wake up. It felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes though, and that was hours too short for his liking.

"Leave me alone." He placed his hand over Astrid's mouth, hoping to block her voice.

"Vee!" She pressed down on his cheeks frantically.

"Go to sleep," Zeke grumbled tiredly. "Quit playing around as well. You're never up early." He froze at his statement. Astrid was a Pokémon who would much rather stay inside and sleep than be outside and fight. She was calm and passive, until someone woke her up too early.

If Astrid was awake, then that meant something was wrong.

Almost at once, Zeke could hear a roar nearby. The smell of smoke filled his nose. _Fire! _He acted on impulse, lifting Astrid into his arms and bolting out of bed. He raced into the hallway without so much as a glance around his room.

The smoke was worse in the hallway, and Zeke ran to the stairs without another thought.

Dirty, crude smoke entered his lungs, suffocating him. Against his chest, Astrid was facing the same problem. Zeke wasted no time in taking his shirt off and holding it up to her nose to filter out the air.

He bolted downstairs, just as he heard something crumble behind him. He spared a glance, finding that his room was gone in a mess of fiery flames, splinters and debris being thrown in every direction. He watched in horror as the flames inched their way across the hallway and down the stairs. He needed to get out of here— now!

And yet, he stayed frozen in place as a terrible thought came to mind.

"Aron!" he screamed over the raging inferno. He heard no reply. "Aron!" he tried again, his throat burning. Still he heard nothing from his older brother.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the ceiling collapsed, right on top of Aron's room. It didn't stop there, though. It fell to the ground, near where his parents slept. Was he really the only one awake? Surely Prince would be up by now; the mighty Empoleon could stop the fire with a single Hydro Pump. And yet, no such thing occurred.

Zeke felt tears fill his eyes as he collapsed to the ground. Coughs seized control of his body as he gasped for oxygen.

All around him, fire was raging, the sound almost deafening. Behind the noise Zeke could hear the sound of rain, yet the precipitation did absolutely nothing against the inferno.

Zeke laid onto the ground, taking a huge gasp of much-needed air and filling him with strength. He crawled towards the door, the exit, only to stop halfway.

_Aron_.

He had to find his brother, no matter the consequence. As he looked back, however, he found that the flames had made their way downstairs and were blocking him from any other path. Adrenaline and pure fear roared in Zeke's ears as he made the most difficult choice in his life. He wouldn't die— he _couldn't!_

With one arm around Astrid and the other at his side, Zeke crawled towards the door. The fire chased him, embers licking at Zeke's feet. He was close enough to the door and reached up to open it with his hand. He couldn't grab onto the doorknob. The flare was feet away from him.

He quickly hurried onto his knees.

Two feet away.

He pried the door handle open.

One foot.

With a final effort, Zeke pulled the door back. The flames cackled, only to envelop the door in itself.

Zeke ran out of his home and as far away as he could. At last, exhaustion caught up with him, replacing the adrenaline in his body. He fell onto the ground, only to feel a stinging sensation on his feet and shoulders. He ignored the pain and looked behind him.

His house— his home— was ablaze. It was hardly recognizable as the roof had completely gone. Smoke trailed into the dark, cloudy, rain-filled sky. Greedy flames tracked upwards, as if wanting to swallow the sky itself in order to satisfy its hunger.

Zeke became dimly aware as he heard sirens behind him. He swallowed before yelling loudly "Mom! Dad! Aron!" His voice cracked. "Aron!" He tried to get up. He had made the wrong choice, just like always; he should've chosen to stay there and suffer the same fate as his family.

His tired limbs gave one last struggle as they lifted him to his knees, only to be stopped by a hand on Zeke's shoulder.

"Stay here, kid," an unfamiliar voice instructed.

"Aron. . ." Zeke gasped out. His vision swayed and darkened.

"Hey, kid! Stay with me!" The man's words melted into one jumbled mess. Zeke didn't even try to understand what he was saying.

The last thing he remembered was looking down and seeing Astrid in his arms, wrapped up in his shirt.

Then his head hit the ground with a hard _thud_.

°•°•°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: January 31, 2020


End file.
